Z-Ring
The Z-Ring is a key item from the Pokémon series. It was introduced in the seventh generation of games. Background The Z-Ring is a bracelet that a Pokémon trainer can wear to increase the power of one of their Pokémon. Z-Rings can be equipped with different Z-Crystals, which emit powerful energy known as Z-Power, similar to the one that manifests itself when an Ultra Wormhole opens. Z-Power is believed to have originated from the scattered light energy released by Necrozma. Powers & Abilities *'Z-Power Usage:' By equipping it with a Z-Crystal, a trainer with great willpower and trust can imbue one of their Pokémon with Z-Power. With Z-Power, the Pokémon can either: use a Z-Powered version of a status move, which will increase one of the Pokémon's stats; or use a Z-Move. There are many different Z-Moves that a Pokémon can use. **'Breakneck Blitz:' The Normal-type Z-Move. The Pokémon charges at top speed and flattens the opponent. **'All-Out Pummeling:' The Fighting-type Z-Move. The Pokémon pummels the enemy at high speed, and the final blow sends them flying to a nearby mountain, with the impact causing a large crater to appear. **'Supersonic Skystrike:' The Flying-type Z-Move. The Pokémon flies up a great distance in a fraction of a second, only to fly down at supersonic speeds, crashing with the opponent. The impact causes the ground to break. **'Acid Downpour:' The Poison-type Z-Move. The Pokémon fills the battlefield with poisonous gasses, which cause acid rain to pour, melting the enemy. **'Tectonic Rage:' The Ground-type Z-Move. The user cracks the Earth, and pushes the opponent to the center of the Earth. **'Continental Crush:' The Rock-type Z-Move. The user leaps and surrounds itself with rocks, until it becomes a huge mass of rocks, which then is used to crush the enemy. **'Savage Spin-Out:' The Bug-type Z-Move. The user traps the target with webbing, turning them into a cocoon. Using the same webbing, they slam the opponent on the floor, only to throw them and slice the cocoon in half in midair. **'Never-Ending Nightmare:' The Ghost-type Z-Move. The user traps the enemy with shadowy hands that cause a large explosion. **'Corkscrew Crash:' The Steel-type Z-Move. The user spins as fast as a drill and charges at the enemy horizontally, only to follow up with a vertical attack. **'Inferno Overdrive:' The Fire-type Z-Move. The user shoots a huge stream of flames that causes an even bigger explosion upon contact with the enemy. **'Hydro Vortex:' The Water-type Z-Move. The user floods the battlefield, and creates a huge whirlpool that greatly damages the enemy. **'Bloom Doom:' The Grass-type Z-Move. The user makes plants cover a whole wasteland, and then shoots a flower-shaped beam. **'Gigavolt Havoc:' The Electric-type Z-Move. The user charges itself up, and fires an electric beam that creates a large electric explosion. **'Shattered Psyche:' The Psychic-type Z-Move. The user throws the opponent around using telekinesis and psychic shields. The shields bounce the enemy until it breaks some sort of psychic wall. **'Subzero Slammer:' The Ice-type Z-Move. The user creates a high ice-pillar, and from the top, fires a beam that freezes the enemy, while also creating a big ice structure. Seconds later, the structure blows up, damaging the enemy. **'Devastating Drake:' The Dragon-type Z-move. The user fires a dragon-shaped energy blast that creates a huge explosion. **'Black Hole Eclipse:' The Dark-type Z-Move. The user creates a black hole in the sky, which swallows the enemy and then explodes. **'Twinkle Tackle:' The Fairy-type Z-Move. The user casually flies near the enemy, and sends them flying away. **'Catastropika: '''A Z-Move exclusive to Pikachu. The trainer throws Pikachu up into the sky, and Pikachu, turned into an electric ball, charges at the enemy at full speed, causing an electric explosion. **'10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt:' A Z-Move exclusive to Pikachu. It creates a storm as Pikachu fires seven different bolts of lightning, which, upon impact cause an extremely large explosion. **'Stoked Sparksurfer:' A Z-move exclusive to Alolan Raichu. It uses its tail as a surfboard while charging up electricity. After rising high in the sky, it comes crashing down at high speeds, causing an electric explosion. **'Extreme Evoboost:' A Z-Move exclusive to Eevee. With it, Eevee summons all of its possible evolutions, which grant him a great boost to all its stats. **'Pulverizing Pancake:' A Z-Move exclusive to Snorlax. With it, Snorlax gets up and charges at the enemy at full speed, only then to crush them under its weight, which creates a huge shockwave. **'Genesis Supernova:' A Z-Move exclusive to Mew. With it, Mew creates several orbs that Mew then fuses to create an explosive, larger orb. **'Sinister Arrow Raid: A Z-Move exclusive to Decidueye. With it, it summons dozens of Spirit Shackles, and quickly flies at the enemy, bombarding it with the explosive arrows. **'''Malicious Moonsault: A Z-Move exclusive to Incineroar. With it, Incineroar creates a wrestling ring, and runs towards it. It then jumps and drops down while covered in fire, causing a large fiery explosion. **'Oceanic Operetta:' A Z-Move exclusive to Primarina. With it, it creates a massive water bubble by singing, and crushes the foe with it. **'Guardian of Alola:' A Z-Move exclusive to the Guardian deities of Alola. The Tapu summons a huge body, and crushes the foe with its fist. **'Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike: '''A Z-Move exclusive to Marshadow. Marshadow pummels the enemy and punches their soul, making it explode. **'Splintered Stormshards: A Z-Move exclusive to Lycanroc. Lycanroc has hundreds of stone shards float into the air before making them converge on the target. **'Let's Snuggle Forever: '''A Z-Move exclusive to Mimikyu. Mimikyu traps the opponent under its disguise before brutally pummeling them and spitting them back out. **'Clangorous Soulblaze: 'A Z-Move exclusive to Kommo-o. Kommo-o repeatedly clangs its scales together to produce a barrage of destructive sound waves to attack its opponent. **'Searing Sunraze Smash: 'A Z-Move exclusive to Solgaleo and Dusk Mane Necrozma. Solgaleo sends the enemy into Ultra Space before hitting them with a rolling variation of Sunsteel Strike. **'Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom: 'A Z-Move exclusive to Lunala and Dawn Wings Necrozma. Lunala sends the enemy into Ultra Space before firing a series of six Moongeist Beams at them. **'Light That Burns the Sky: 'A Z-Move exclusive to Ultra Necrozma. After absorbing all the light from the surrounding area, Necrozma condenses it into a giant ball and fires it at the opponent. *'Mega Evolution: If it is equipped with a Key Stone, a Z-Ring can also allow a Pokémon with a compatible Mega Stone to Mega Evolve, greatly increasing their stats. Feats Strength *Z-Moves are capable of damaging foes who are using protection moves, such as Protect or Detect. *All-Out Pummeling creates a large crater on a mountain. *Inferno Overdrive and other Z-Moves create explosions that span a whole wasteland. *Tectonic Rage allows the user to pierce through the ground until reaching the Earth's core. *Ash's Rowlet using Breakneck Blitz was able to briefly part the ocean. Speed *Supersonic Skystrike has the user fly at supersonic speeds. *Catastropika causes Pikachu to move as fast as lightning. Weaknesses *Z-Moves and Mega Evoution can only be used once per battle. Notable Users *Acerola *Anabel *Ash Ketchum *Blue *Colress *Gladion *Grimsley *Guzma *Hala *Hapu *Hau *Ilima *Kahili *Kiawe *Kukui *Mallow *Mina *Nanu *Olivia *Plumeria *Red (Pokémon) Category:Items Category:Nintendo Category:Completed Profiles Category:Pokémon Category:Poison-Manipulating Items Category:Ground-Manipulating Items Category:Fire-Manipulating Items Category:Water-Manipulating Items Category:Plant-Manipulating Items Category:Electricity-Manipulating Items Category:Ice-Manipulating Items